Return to Sabaody Arc
The Straw Hats Return Arc is the twenty-fourth story arc in the series, and the first in the New World Saga of the One Piece series, continuing on from Post-War arc. It presents the world of One Piece after two years have passed, especially the Straw Hat Pirates. Summary 2 Years Later 2 years eventually go by and Luffy retrieves his hat just as Hancock and the Kuja Piratres arrive to pick him. Already they see some of his strength when he shows that he made friends with some of the wildlife and warn said animals not to hurt his friends. Hancock is even more infatuated with Luffy though he tells her she not marrying him. With that he places the hats on his head and prepares to leave Rashukiani. We then go to Sabaody Archipelago which has become much more lawless due to Marineford having switched locations to a new area in the New World and their old base is now a common marine base called G1 that used to be in the Red Line. Rumors of the Straw Hats suddenly reappearing have circulated and are even recruiting new members. It then we go to Brooke, now a superstar touring the Grand Line as "Soul King". The Longarm Tribe that captured him are now his managers. Sabaody is the final stop in Brooke's tour as well as his Farewell concert to his fans. Next we see Sanji having arrived with some of the Okama. No sooner then he sets foot on the island is he glad to actually see a real woman, even crying. He gives the Okama a quick goodbye (while also flipping them off) thanking them for bringing him to Sabody and to tell Iva to him his best before he runs off to try and find Nami and Robin. Meanwhile in a bar, a woman is talking with the bartender about whats happened with Marineford. The talk is interrupted when a shot rings out, coming from a bunch of pirates who claim to the be the "Straw Hat Pirates". The people are anything but however and don't even resemble the Straw Hats at all. The commotion from before was "Luffy" along with "Nami" "Franky" and "Sogeking" having shot a captain trying to join then when they found out he was only worth 55 Million Berri, commenting that they wanted pirates with at least 70 Million. We also find out that they manage to recruit three pirate groups with 10 men that have bounties. Among such being "Wet Hair" Caribou and "Blood Splatterer" Coribou who have 210,000,000 and 190,000,000 Berri on their heads. As "Luffy" call for more drinks, he notices the woman from before and invites her over. She pointly refuses which quickly gains the ire of the of the "Straw Hats". We find out that said woman is actully the real Nami. The fake Nami tries to threaten her but a venus flytrap suddenly appears from out of nowhere and chomps on her as well as the Fake Luffy. Nami soon find that the culprit for this action is none other Ussop whom she instantly hugs upon seeing him. Nami and Ussop leave the bar as the Fake Straw Hats try to go after them, but are stop when black bubbles suddenly appear and shock them. The Fake Luffy recovers and orders his group to search for and kill the two. Meanwhile over in Grove 13 and Shakky's Bar. Sanji has arrived and found out that Zoro arrived on the island first. Franky came next 10 day later and made his way to the ship which has been protected by Duval and his men which Sanji thanks. Sanji also learns that Nami, Ussop, Chopper, and Brooke have arrived as well. Meaning only Luffy and Robin are the only two unaccounted for. Rayleigh, whose also in the bar, mentions he trained Luffy for only one year before leaving him and hasn't seen him since then. In another part of the island Robin has recently arrive finds she being tracked by some unknown men as well as confused at Brook having a concert and the Straw Hat recruiting. In Grove 47 we find Chopper who following after who he thinks is Sanji and Zoro but in reality is more of the Fake Straw Hats, this bunch comprised of the former two as well as a Robin and Chopper who are a short woman and fox respectively. Fake Sanji and Fake Zoro recognizes Chopper as a real Straw Hat, thinking he was abandoned by his crew and beliveing Chopper is their "pet", and plan to lure him over to their side to make the Fake Straw Hats look more credible. The fake Robin tries to lure Chopper over with a cucumber but the men that were tracking Robin suddenly rush in and grab the fake one in a sack then run off, much to everyone's confusion. In Grove 12, a figure has arrived on the island. Meanwhile in G1, the rumors of the Straw Hats reach the Marine's ears. The vice admiral there quickly deploys his troops to the island. Back on Sabody, the Fake Luffy has shot an innocent bystander thinking it was Nami and Ussop. When her friend protest why "Luffy" would do that, he is shot as well. The fake Luffy order his crew to find the real Nami and Ussop but is suddenly knocked down by the figure from before. Said figure apologizes to him and starts to head off. But Fake Luffy calls out to him, the figure turns around to answer him and we find out its actually the real Luffy.